


Time to hunt

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (pls don't kill me), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: I think the tags say enough, it will not be fluffy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, an omegaverse. *sigh* I had to do it. I blame my friend who gave me a lot of inspiration.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! (update will not be long after, i think)

_« Omega »_

 

Word spat like poison, like a curse. Yes, cursed from birth. No wonder why he was declared orphan. Who would raise a child, knowing that he would never be strong, just something to play with.

 

_« Weak creature »_

 

Mutters in his back, during his years of training. No, he wasn't weak, that's why he joined, to become a ninja. Just to show them, to everyone. To overcome his condition.

 

_« What is he doing here ? »_

 

Getting stronger. Anger was a good teacher, hatred fueling his determination. Hatred against himself, against the others that wouldn't understand. Hatred against _him_.

The only one surpassing him, the master's son, Shen. Yes, he would show him, show him how even a omega could defeat him.

 

In each fight, he tried to best the alpha but the latter always won. The worst for Zed was to resist to his instincts, little voice whispering to take the alpha. The only one that seemed worthy, his equal. _NO_. He would never allow this, submit to him. _Never_.

\----

 

This battle for dominance ended when, with his new knowledge, he triumphed of Shen. The blood staining the ground sent a shiver through his body, an unknown urge to reach for the alpha. Not in loving way, gods no, but just to touch, to feel the wound he caused. The usualy expressionless face left place for surprise, eyes wide.

 

A sort of pride invaded him as he turned to face their master. _At last_. But he was only answered by anger and disgust. For being an omega and defeating his son ? Or for using forbidden techniques ? _Both I guess._

 

So he ran away. Humiliation fell on him as he realised : even if he bested Shen, their master would always consider him as inferior. For his choices. For his status of omega. And that all he had now was the shadows.

\----

 

The second time Zed saw emotion on the alpha's face, it was just after throwing to his feet master Kusho's head. And he would kill again and again just to see it. These eyes filled with an frightening anger, hate radiating like a venom to hide the deep pain.

 

 _It looks good on him_. He didn't say a word, just glared at him. The scent almost suffocating, like a warning to the omega.

This day, blood was shed and the shadow's Master enjoyed each drop. But what he relished in was the raw feeling the alpha revealed and his own reflect in his eyes.

 

\-----

 

_« Omega »_

 

He woke up with a jolt, covered in sweat. _Damned nightmares_. Why did he have to remember all that ? He couldn't help but letting his thoughts drift to the alpha.

 

It had been several years ago but his mind was still restless. He had proved himself already, defeated his former master's son and still couldn't think about something else.

 

What had awaken him came back, a wave of heat spreading like wildfire. _Shit no..._. His face flushed with shame because of this traitorious reminder of his condition, he bit out a groan.

He absolutely hated this, the feeling of burning from the inside, the need, the wetness down there. _Weak_.

 

A hand shakily trailed down the scarred skin of his chest then lower and lower, to at last take care of his member, uselessly drooling precum. Mouth agape, panting, eyes close in concentration, his back arched in pleasure. His other hand probing carefully a hardened nipple, eliciting a gasp.

 

But it wasn't enough, it had never been enough. Despite himself, Zed was aching for one specific person. The only alpha he judged strong enough, his equal. He wanted so much, powerful arms against him, pinning him to the floor, a hard cock slamming into him. He would clutch at his broad shoulders, the feeling of muscle under his touch.

 

It would be like they fight, merciless and rough, a duel for dominance, a few bite shared with passion. Maybe even one at this spot, just on the ne-

 

« Shen ! » a name cried out as he spilled violently, red eyes unfocused as he bucked in his own fist.

 

Minutes passed, he tried to recover some breath. His sex addled mind put a little time before realising what he had done. He had found release thinking of the man he hated the most, the man who hated him the most. And he liked it.

 

It wasn't the first time this type of « thought » crossed his mind but it never went that far. A part of the omega panicked. Why ?

His lust was maybe sated for while but it's wasn't over. He knew it. And gods he wasn't ready to go through this heat without help, it was unbearable.

 

The shadow's Master decided to forgot these questions , it wasn't the time for a headache.

 

During these years, he made sure to know where was the Eye of Twilight. _Just in case_. It brought him a feeling of safety.

So he just cleaned up quickly and dressed, disapearing in the night.

 

_Time to hunt._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youhou, update! (kill me)  
> Thank you for the kudos!! <3

Finding him didn't take long, he always knew were he was. Not that the ninja really tried to hide. He had his own duty, matters to solve.

 

Rumors brought Zed to an inn, not too different from the other inns of Ionia. A quiet place to sleep safely, that was all Shen would want.

 

He slipped in without a noise, even the moon light couldn't fade the shadows that seemed to follow him.

With each step, he could feel his heartbeat quickening, the familiar scent guiding him further, at first a light aroma then a rich flagrance that made his insides twist. Why was he so sensitive to it ? How could the other people not react to that ?? _What is wrong with me ?_

 

He took a lungful of the scent before opening the door with determination.

\-------

Something was off. _More than usual_. Shen was well informed that he would never escape Zed. It was just a matter of time. Even in his dreams he felt the darkness, surrounding him.

 

But this time, he was drowning. Nothing to save him, just shadows pulling him down, cutting his breath.

 

When he opened his eyes, he gasped for air but it was intoxicating, too strong. _Poison_. Two rubies, glistening in the dark were locked on him, like calculating his next move. _His mask..._

 

Words failed him and he at last felt the sharp edge of his weapon against his neck. _Trapped._ But he remained impassive, only trying to get more air. Death was the last thing he feared and he would not blink, even if it was Zed who offered it.

 

All of sudden, Zed made a movement but it wasn't the fatal blow the ninja expected. Instead, he rolled his hips, straddling him and it send a spark of arousal through his spine.

Zed let out a faint whimper, still glaring at him, blade drawing blood but just enough.

 

That wasn't expected, golden stare widening with surprise. _What ?_ Mind racing but interrupted by the same motion, harsher and his body responded on its own.

 

« What are- » hands clasped on the waist of the omega above him.

 

« Shut.Up. » punctuated by an animalistic growl.

 

Realization crashed upon him as the scent of a desperate omega invaded his lungs. _So it was him_. He was in heat, he came here for relief. Shen bucked his hips, searching some friction.

 

A clatter resonated, blades unceremoniously let down next to the bed. A cruel tongue licked at the cut on his neck, tasting blood before biting every free expanse of skin.

 

The possessive display was making it harder for the ninja to keep his composure, eyes looking at the ceiling in disbelief. It took no time to be completely hard from the rough thrusts of the Master of shadows.

 

Clawed hands began to undress him and cupped his pects once the annoying clothing was gone, leaving some scratch in its haste.

 

It only fueled Shen desire and even if it he would regret it, he surrended to his instinct, rutting furiously against Zed's ass. Scent clouded his mind, the same that turned him on when they were younger.

 

He tried to flip their position but was firmly pinned on the bed.

 

« No » a dark command, dangerous. As punishment, Zed mouth went lower, nibbling at a nipple an instant then sucked hard, in a way that could not be pleasurable. A moan escaped the man beneath him.

He rose a little, to drink the sight of the ninja, flushed to the shoulders, control flinching. _Yes.._.

He, an omega, was towering an alpha. He was at his mercy. Finally.

 

Satisfied, Zed gave into his urge, taking off all their last clothes and armor. He nearly whimpered when he released Shen's erection, a shiver of anticipation.

 

The latter didn't even had the time to explore the slick entrance, the omega was already seating on his cock. The feeling of fullness ripped a groan out of his throat, back arching in ecstasy.

 

Just a few seconds before he rocked back, quick and smooth, claws digging in firm flesh.

 

The ninja was now panting heavily, hands now gripping strong hips, hurrying the violent pace.

Nothing mattered more than fulfilling their shared need, the craving for touch, a strong embrace, muscle against muscle, a clash of strengths. _Equals_.

 

Zed leaned enough to look at those lost eyes, feverished. The last bit of Shen's control crumpled, abandonning himself to pleasure. He kepts close the omega's body, arms embracing him as they felt the upcoming climax.

 

A forceful thrust send the alpha over the edge, spilling in the omega while his knot caught up. Shen saw stars, shouting a name but said man was too far gone to care.

The shadow's Master clenched painfully hard on the knot, face burried in the ninja's neck to cry out as orgasm hitted him. He collapsed on the warm body beneath him, relishing in the scent.

 

He suppressed the urge to brush his lips on the alpha's ones. _Just a taste_. No, he didn't want it. It was his need speaking.

 

Their breathing calmed down but they refused to face the other, even though they were stuck together for a while. Shen's gaze again drifting on the ceiling, Zed busy ignoring him, facing anything but the ninja, still chest to chest.

 

He didn't know how but Shen fell asleep, allowing Zed a sneaky exit when possible.

 

Nothing seemed to have happened when he faded into the darkness, taking his leave.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the update! Sorry, i'm late --'  
> And thank all of you for the kudos and coments!!! <3

Shen was more than puzzled when he woke up next morning. _It wasn't a dream_. The messed sheets were a sufficient proof of their « activities » but also the heavy scent clinging to him.

While he remembered the events of the night, he carefully searched the cut on his neck. _Yeah, it's real_. The bleeding stopped long ago but definitly here.

 

This was a unexpected development, never the ninja had thought of something like this. Maybe some pleasant ideas reserved for lonely nights. But never that far.

 

He didn't know what he was supposed to feel about Zed, mind spinning between anger, confusion and what ? _Lust ?_ Shen was enclined to say it was just because of the heat and nothing more but it didn't feel right. 

 

The question that mattered most was _will he come back ?_ The most possible answer would be yes. and likely this night. The need of an omega weren't easy to sate, especially during such a time.

 

_Tonight_ . 

Shen was mixed between arousal and worry at the mere idea of Zed coming back just for a good fucking.

 

_It's like waiting for death. Better not to fight it_ . The best decision was to keep going and not worrying about it. The ninja sighed then dressed for his day. His duty required him somewhere.

 

\-----

 

The Master of shadows came back, body screaming at him. Reluctant but he couldn't wait longer, he needed. _What do I need ??? Why ?_ It was a endless questionning. He found again Shen, in the same room, asleep. Like nothing happened last night. 

 

_Fool_

 

Maybe he didn't feel threatened, consider him as a danger. This angered him even more. Zed clenched his teeth, undressing without care, mask forgotten on the floor.

 

The fresh air on his heated skin was like a shock, too much.

 

He bent down over the sleeping man, red eyes watching the beautiful face. Peaceful but not letting go even in his sleep.

His clawed hand reached for his cheek, shying away like afraid to touch.  _So vulnerable_ . Bitterness guided his hand to the ninja's neck instead. 

And he grabbed him, almost choking the air out of his lungs.

 

The eyes closed a few seconds ago were now open with surprise. _Like the other night._ But only for a moment. Soon enough, the usual stern gaze was back, waiting for the next move. Lips formed his name, barely a whisper in the dark room.

 

Overwhelmed by his own needs, Zed went forward, bringing his hard cock to Shen's mouth. Examining the other's reaction, he was pleased to find an uncertain look directed to him. His thumb brushed pale lips then forced its way in wet warmth, asking not so nicely to open for him.

 

The Eye of Twilight blushed but did as commanded, giving an hesitant lick before swallowing what he could. A wanton moan from above rewarded him and it went straight to his crotch.

 

What was left of sanity went through the window, the dark Master abandonning himself to pleasure, hands in a strong grasp on the other's hair and the pillow. Mind foggy, heat running in his veins like a venom.  _Cursed._

 

All Shen could do was relaxing his jaw to take more of his cock, avoiding to choke again. It was painful but the litany of noises made it worth. His pants became uncomfortable, his own urges resurfacing.

 

A more forceful thrust followed by a strangled cry were the only warning the alpha get before Zed cummed in his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, breathing hard.

 

The rest was short, the fever stronger than before. The omega, trembling from his climax, came to straddle again the other's hips, grinding down like there was no shame in this world. A hand clumsily took off his pants before guiding the proud erection to his already slick entrance.

 

The sound that came from both men could only be described as filthy. Like in a rush, Zed set a harsh pace, fucking himself on Shen's cock. His clawed hands left scratches wherever it went, red lines and bruises blooming all over the ninja's body. _Mine._

 

He wasn't as gone as the Master but all that seemed to matter for him was the tight heat around him, the scent, heavy like blood, leaving a taste on his tongue. It was so good to be joined in such a way.

 

Shen felt his partner's thrusts becoming more erratic, he searched his eyes and found them unfocused, half lidded. He helped him through his second orgasm, hand clasped on his neglected cock and milking him.

 

Zed went limp, collapsing in welcoming arms while Shen reached his peak, knot in place and spilling his load.

He heard a soft whimper, next to his ear and that awoke a strange urge.

With one hand, he stroke the small of his back and he burried the other in silky locks. In this position, he couldn't see Zed's face but it wasn't hard to guess that he was too tired to bark at him or that he didn't care.

 

Shen didn't move, prefering to go to sleep. It was clear that this situation wouldn't stay unchanged, it was only a matter of time before the shadows's Master left like, well, a shadow.

 

_« What the hell are we doing ? »_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, things will move in next chapter, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not dead but almost. here is the update! (I don't know I am doing)
> 
> a lot of love for you readers, thank you!! <3

One day. _Just one fucking day_. And it will be over. _The curse will be gone_. But only to come back another time to humiliate him.

 

Once again, the Master of shadows was running like he was one with the darkness. The call was too strong.

 

One day. One last time then he would vanish again, far away from _him_. And what would he do for his next heat ? Hell if he knew. But one thing was clear, he would not break again and go for the Eye of Twilight. _Never again._

 

But how exquisite it was, the ninja beneath him, surrending his control, mouth slightly open to breath. _That mouth...._

Memories only aroused him further, insidious heat pooling in his groin. _I'll make him beg_. He smirked with anticipation and speeded.

\-----

 

The room a was as quiet as the last time. The heady scent seemed everywhere, surrounding the omega but in a soothing way.

 

He looked at the bed and the sleepy form. Shen's guard was dropped. _Again._

Zed grunted at the lack of reaction, after all, he had just slipped in his room twice to fuck his ennemy. _So careless._

 

But his straining erection reminded him why he came here. His knees almost gave up when a wave of heat hit him, like splattered with iced water. He shivered at the shock, burning from the inside but also freezing.

Zed stripped, swearing at the dampness of his pants.

 

With haste, he moved to the bed, broad figure leaning above the drowsy ninja.

Claws were about to trap and squeeze the uncovered neck when a hand grabbed his wrist, iron grasp accompanied by a golden stare. _He was waiting for me ??_

 

Not even a second later, Shen swiftly swapped their position, pinning the surprised omega back against the mattress.

 

« So you're here. Again. » it was just a statement but it sounded like a question.

 

Zed fought back to recover his dominance but Shen expected it and with total detachment grabbed his two wrists and kept them up his head with one hand. The heat made it hard for the Master of shadow to resist, abandonning after a few useless try.

 

Resigned, he gave into his urge, rutting against the solid heat above him. He hated it, his body was acting without his consent and all he wanted was that alpha.

 

Shen loved this sight that also fueled his thirst for the omega. He kicked off his pants then spread Zed thighs, grinding their cocks in a languid pace. The contact made the latter gasp, trying to hurry the pace.

 

Suddenly, the ninja stilled his hips, a hand circling the wet entrance then 3 digits went in easily. Shen kept his eyes locked on the other's face, watching him struggle for breath. With pinpoint accuracy, he aimed at his prostate. Zed arched his back at the intrusion and the almost painful stimulation, a breathy moan resonating in the room.

 

« Why are you here ? » asked with an accusatory voice.

 

But the omega said nothing, trying to keep his breathing even instead but failing all the same. Such a reaction didn't answer the ninja so he twisted his fingers inside of the other man, hard enough to earn a choked yelp.

 

« Answer me » it was crystal clear, a command that couldn't be ignored.

 

Zed would have spat to him rather than explaining himself but he was now at the other's mercy, fever draining his energy and a dexterous hand exloring him.

 

« I-I need.... » he was too exhausted to reply a sharp remark on his obvious state.

 

« Why me ? Don't you have some followers that would gladly put themself at their Master's disposal ? » a hint of anger coloured slightly his voice but it was gone in a instant.

 

« I don't care !! Anybody would do ! » almost shouting, eyes shut.

 

« Liar »

 

Then the fingers withdrew, making the omega whine at the loss. His hands were free but what was left of his attention focused on the hard cock pressed against the cleft of his ass, pushing in one smooth thrust. Fully sheathed, Shen let out a restrained moan, relishing in the warm feeling for a few seconds before pulling out then slamming back home.

 

The rough pace was all but punishing, turning Zed into a moaning mess after several thrusts, claws gripping the sheets.

 

« Why. Me ? Why won't you leave me in peace ? » the ninja asked again, a hand grabbing the other's jaw to face him.

 

The pale face was flushed, ruby eyes half lidded trying to focus on the golden ones, scrutinizing his soul.

 

« … I-I don't know ! » How could he answer that ? Even he ignored why his instinct guided him to the alpha, why he always thought of him, why his body craved for him. _Why, why, why._

 

A part of the Eye of Twilight hoped for another answer. So he fucked him, hard and fast, till he couldn't take it then the ninja clasped his hand on the other's cock, keeping him from coming.

 

« For the last time : why ? »

 

Zed keened hopelessly, tearing the sheets under him. It was too much. The thin limit between pleasure and pain was crossed so he cried out what he could.

 

« YOU ! I need you ! » then barely a whimper « It hurts so much.... stop it... please » That last words were the more difficult to say, it was like Shen ripped it from his heart. A sob bubbled down his throat but he choked it before it could be heard.

 

The alpha froze, the plea wasn't exactly what he expected.  _Not that far_ . Then, the same urge than last night, a need coiling in his body that made him embrace the omega, rocking gently in tight heat.

His motions speeded up but not as harsh as before, instead brushing his sweet spot. Shen allowed a bit of intimacy, his usual composure softened.

 

Zed writhed under him, clutching at the muscled frame that towered him. The air seemed heavy with scent, impossible to breath. Soon enough, their need burned, passion acting like gasoline. Thrusts became more hurried and erratic, peak really close.

 

Focused on all these sensations, Shen didn't realized what the Master of shadows was about to do, mouth kissing his way down his neck. He shouted when he felt teeth sinking in his flesh, right in a specific spot of his neck, surely drawing blood. It was not only the pain that earned such a reaction but also the new feeling in his chest, something powerful but somehow incomplete.

 

The bite was strong enough to bring the alpha to his end, embracing tight the omega. The latter clenched hard on the knot, crying out his pleasure in the bond he imposed.

 

After a few minutes, Shen rolled the other man on his side, wincing at the fresh wound on his neck. Zed said nothing but nuzzled against his chest, keeping his eyes shut.

 

Silence came back in the room, sleep claiming the entangled rivals.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and it will be finished. (end the suffering pls)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the final update!!! (kill me)  
> sorry it took so long, i blame life, vacations and Unity.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and coments, you're all so sweet!

Pain. Claws digging in his neck oh so slowly, a bite as cold as ice. Blood flooding from the wound, almost black. And still the throbbing pain, seeping through his body like poison.

 

The ninja tried to pull out what caused this, panick raising at the resistance met. The pain became unbearable but he felt that he would die he ripped the claws out of his flesh.

 

And the blood kept pouring...

 

Shen woke up startled, ready to defend himself except there was no threat. Just silence. Without thinking, he clasped his hand on the bite on his neck. _It still hurts._

 

It was already 3 days ago that the Master of shadows vanished in the darkness, not coming back the next night. The Eye of Twilight couldn't help but be disappointed, if not angry at this immature behaviour. _And the mark. What was he thinking ??_

 

He was left again with unanswered questions and an unsuccesful attempt to bond. _That doesn't make any sense. Once he comes here just to fuck out his heat then he tries that ?_ It was enough to get a headache.

 

A bond was a serious subject, he knew that. _It's better to have no bond than an unwanted one._ But was it unwanted ? Even him didn't know, it was too sudden and they were supposed to be ennemies. _And hate each other._ _So why ?_

 

He ignored the evidence. _It can't be_. The only kind of feeling the Master of shadows showed was hatred, anger and.... _And what ?_ Possessiveness. _But for what ? Why would Zed show dominance?He had already taken my father._ The thought left a bitter taste.

 

Once again, the bite stung, a reminder. _Since he didn't come back, I'll have to find him. He must answer for that mess._

\-----

 

The hunt was surprisingly easy for him, something seemed to guide him to the man that inflicted that bond. A sort of link, so thin and fragile. The alpha in him was more than happy to follow this call but he had to put his desires aside.

 

As expected, his steps brought him to the temple, ancient stronghold of the Ninja Order. It was really saddening to see this beautiful place used by his order.

 

The moonlight helped him a bit to reach the source of the call, like following a thread. _It leads to his former room... ?_ It felt like decades since the last time he came here, memories filling the place. _But not so happy memories._

 

The link grew stronger and when he faced at last the door, he asked himself if it was a good idea. The ninja knew that it would difficult to keep down his urges, after all, thair last nights were quite enjoyable. The omega could be back at his normal state but it didn't make the things easier. _No, I'm here for answers_ , the pain in his neck reminded him.

 

With renewed determination, Shen crept into the room, looking for Zed. He found him sleeping and silently chuckled at the irony of the situation. _Now who's the prey._

He examined his options while gazing at the man, only wearing pants and _oh, his mask._

 

A little voice whispered to claim him right now, reciprocate the bond. It would not only content his instinct but also be a good punishment. After all, the latter didn't asked him before giving his mark. _No no no, remember about unwanted bonds. It would destroy each other._

 

Instead, one of his hands ghosted over the mask then suddenly yanked it off while the other hand grabbed the Master of shadows by the neck, keeping him down but not enough to choke him.

The reaction was instantaneous, red eyes opening with confusion then irritation at the sight above him.

Zed tried to get himself free but the grasp on his neck was too strong, cutting his air.

« Don't. Lay still or you'll regret it. »

 

The comand infuriated him, pride hurt by the dominant display so he struggled, abandonning when his vision started to spin from the lack of oxygen.

 

Shen weakened his grasp to let him breath.

 

« Good. Now, I have some questions for you. And you better answer. »

 

Carefully, he pinned the other's hands, allowing him to speak but with no hope of escape.

 

« Explain what ? You're the one attacking me in my room ! » he snapped back then hissed when his wrists were pinned harder. The ninja maintained him in place by straddling him.

 

« Says the man that broke into my own room not once or twice, but 3 times. And for what ? » Anger could now be heard in his voice. « For a good fucking ! And what did I get ? An uncomplete bond ! »

 

Each sentence hit the omega, blinking at the fury in the other's eyes. It wasn't often he could get such a reaction from him and he loved it, making the Eye of Twilight mad, even trapped as he was.

 

« Why did you marked me ?? » he was clearly waiting for an aswer.

 

At first, Zed didn't say anything. He was about to strangle him again when he heard the latter's voice.

 

« Because you are mine » he said with a beautiful smirk. « Isn't it what a mark is supposed to mean ? »

 

The claim was really bold, it send a little shiver down his spine. But it also fueled his rage.

 

« You're sick ! It wasn't enough to take my father ? You need to claim me like some kind of weak creature ?? So selfish of yours !! »

 

_Weak creature._ The sentence brought back his bitterness.

 

« SHUT UP ! You have no right to tell that ! All this time you...our Master...all the other, you always considered me a monster, like I didn't belong here like the you !! » he spat with hatred.

 

Shen didn't know that, never knew what his former rival felt during their training. Such a violent nature could only be the result of arrogance and pride.

 

« What the fuck are you saying ? You were one of the strongest ! Even me... » he was unwilling to continue. « We were and still are equal ! »

 

The argument was so draining, both started to tremble. Zed stared at him in disbelief then snarled.

 

« Liar »

 

But nothing seemed to betray the words of the ninja, just raw truth in the other's gaze. He also realized that he was no more trapped, the iron grasp on his wrists now weakened.

In a hopeless attempt, his hands reached for the other's head, forcing him down then he smashed their mouth together. 

The Master of shadows swore at the mask, took it off like it offended him and furiously kissed Shen. The latter froze, trying to understand what just happened but he quickly surrended, a demanding tongue exploring his mouth. And it felt so hot  _and right._

 

The omega purred in the kiss, embracing tight the alpha till they gasped for air. Like it wasn't enough, his hungry mouth came back to devour the noises that escaped him.  _Yes, so right._

 

He felt a hand on his chest, caressing urgently, circling on of his nipples, other hand stroking his side. Zed rolled his hips, satisfied with the restrained moan resonating..

 

They parted reluctantly to take off Shen's armor, thrown carelessly on the floor. The Master of shadows looked for lube then tossed it to the other, claiming his mouth one more time.

While being ravished, the ninja busied himself with preparing him, a lubed finger probing at his entrance.  _Tight_ . He was less pliant than during his heat, that was clear so he made sure not to harm him, fingering him slow and deep.

 

« Hey, hurry ! I will not break. »

 

So he complied and pressed another digit, making the other moan loudly at the stretch. He clutched at the broad frame above him, breathing hard. There was nothing of the violence of their last coupling, replaced by a healthier passion.

 

Zed grumbled low in his ear : « I want you inside. Now. »

 

The alpha was was more than pleased to do so, even if it was a command, it had been said so nicely. He positioned himself then thrust hard, the omega crying out when he bottomed out. Shen shook slightly at the sweet warmth, the scent, this welcoming body beneath him.

 

« M-More » soft plea, something that he never thought could come from his rival. So he rolled his hips, pace increasing with their need. Shen shivered at the claws gripping his back and leaned to kiss him, savoring each noise he could get.

 

Zed was rocking back desesperately against him, keeping him as closed as possible, eyes feverished and cheeks flushed.  _ A lovely mess. _

 

The first sign of his end came too soon so he brought the omega to completion, jerking him off. When the latter climaxed on his hand, shouting his name without restrain, the same urge came back. Completely lost in pleasure, he did what felt right, biting down that spot on the other's neck, hard enough to taste blood. It was enough to meet the edge, coming inside the man that ruined him in the best way.

 

When Shen came down from his high, Zed was nuzzling his neck, teeth grazing the scarred bite.  _Something changed._ He inhaled deeply the scent, the aroma nuanced into a strange mix.  _It still smells like him but different._

Another thing caught his attention, a faint beating, not enough to be his but still there, like a whisper. He brushed the Master's pulse. _It match..._

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the latter's glance, like asking 'wtf are you doing'. So he lay down silently.

 

« I guess we are stucked now ? And I'm not talking about your knot in my ass. »

Shen sighed at the harsh language and the question.

 

« We are bonded to each other now. »

 

« I think I understood that before your statement. What are we going to do ? I don't want to play the good wife. » again the same smirk« You would make a real pretty wife, you know ? »

 

« Fuck off. » To support his words, Shen thrust back in the overstimulated omega, earning a whimper then silence.

 

« If your followers find me here, will they try to kill me ? »

 

« I already promised to cut the head off the first that would dare to enter my quarters. You're staying here ?? »

 

« It's not safe to stay apart during bonding. I'm just doing that to avoid you further pain. »

 

« ... »

 

The truth lied somewhere else but neither tried to argue. Zed fell asleep soon enough, still embracing tight the other.

 

_At least, he didn't deny the bond._ Shen thought.  _I guess he will always come back when he need it. What a strange pair we do._

 

_Mates._

 

It didn't sound as wrong as he expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this ending is good enough.
> 
> For any question or suggestion about shenzed, yisuo or stuff, I have a tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/  
> Fic written while listening Mylène Farmer and "The Wolf" (ty senpai for the latter, really good song)


End file.
